Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 28 - Hopping to the Rescue
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with MimisaRi and edited by Tamishii. The Kratt brothers take Mina to visit their friend Hopster, now a grown-up kangaroo. She and Hopster's joey Spring end up in trouble when Gourmand plans to cook red kangaroos.


In the Australian desert, the Tortuga HQ landed close to an eucalyptus forest.

Aviva was finishing bandaging a little koala's paw. "There, little buddy. You'll be fine soon," she said.

"He should be careful when eating. You never know when predators are close. Trust me, I have been through this," Bite-Size said.

"You sure did, Bites. You sure did," Koki said.

"Hey, guys!" The Kratt bros and Mina called. "We're in the red kangaroos territory!"

"And this time, keeping the keys safely on the Createrra VX," Mina said.

"Let's not risk the same thing last time we've been here happens again," Chris said.

"Kickin' It with the Roos adventure," Mina said. "This Hopster guy sure is cute. I wonder how he's doing today."

"Well, it has been a wile since we've met him. He must already be a grown-up kangaroo," Chris pointed out.

"Like Spot-Swat is grown-up, and so are Crocodilla's babies and Shadow," Martin pointed out, as he observed the diary, and compared some pictures. "Geez, time is being generous with them. They've grown up in great condition."

"Hey, is this a bean?" Mina asked, pointing out to a picture in the book.

"No. Believe it or not, this is a kangaroo baby. They're born this size, then they enter their mothers' pouch, where they grow up. After at least 190 days, the joey is ready to leave the pouch," Chris explained.

"So small... even smaller than platypus eggs."

"That's the marsupial way of getting born. They develop themselves in pouches," Martin said. "T-devils and koalas are also marsupials."

"Cool."

"Uh… guys, not wanting to hurry you, but... you got company." Bite-Size said.

The Kratt siblings turned aroud to see... a dingo!

"Quick! To the Createrra!" Chris shouted, as they rushed to the vehicle. Mina looked from the door, to see two joeys playing together.

"He's gonna get the joeys!" Mina gulped. But then, a red kangaroo approached the dingo and kicked it, expelling it from there after a short combat.

"Woo-hoo! Go, kangaroo power! Male red kangarros sure can kick!" Martin cheered.

"How do you know it's a male?"

"Simple. Despite the name, only male red kangaroos are red. Females are blue and have pouches," Chris explained.

Suddenly, Martin observed the kangaroo. That bent ear... was familiar. Could he be…

The Kratt in blue came out of the Createrra.

"Wait, Martin! Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"That kangaroo is Hopster! He's the only kangaroo with a bent ear!" Martin explained.

"Even if it is him, I don't think he'll recognize us immediatly," Chris said.

"But he'll sure recognize this sound." Martin shook the keys, calling the kangaroo's attention.

He recognized the noise and came in the Createrra's direction, sniffing Martin and allowing him to pat him.

"It is Hopster! Hey, buddy! Long time no see, huh?"

Chris and Mina approached the red kangaroo.

"Why not finding out what he's saying, bro?" Chris gave Martin his medallion.

"Okey Tokey!" Martin put his medallion on. The brothers activated their Animal Comprehension power.

"What are those things glowin' on your chests?" Hopster asked. His voice had a strong Australian accent.

"We'll explain later, buddy. For now, you can know that we can understand what you're saying now," Martin said.

"Ya can? Awesome! So g'day, fellas! Welcome to ma home!"

"Thanks!" Chris said.

"Who's the black-and-white hair kid?"

"Our sister Mina," Chris explained. "And are you related to the joeys there?"

"One of them is my son," Hopster said. The little kangaroo came in their direction and hid behind his father. "Relax, boy. They're friends."

"A kangaroo joey can hop 2 feet high," Martin told Mina. "We gotta come out with a name for him."

The joey hopped in Mina's direction, and she held firmly on his back. After some hops, Mina was completely dizzy.

"Either Elevator or Spring..." Mina said, making Martin and Chris chuckle.

* * *

Not far from them, a rather familiar vehicle was seen.

"Go eat somewhere else!" It was Gourmand, who immediatly placed his fold-out restaurant.

"Maybe I'll try something new here. A kangaroo delicacy... who ever heard of something like this? Gourmand you're a genius!"

* * *

Bite-Size panted. "Phew... id it just me or is it hot in here?"

"The thermostat's broken, Bites," Koki said. "I think Aviva can fix it..."

Bite-Size flew to Jimmy's water glass and took some sips.

"Hope he doesn't mind me drinking from his water."

"You should see what Thornsley did," Koki chuckled.

"Yeah, it doesn't bother me sharing with my friends. After all, me and Koki represent Generosity, don't we?"

"You said it, sweetums."

"Sorry, guys, no time for the thermostat. I'm almost finished with my new invention," Aviva warned.

"Fine. I think I can handle this," Koki said, getting up.

* * *

Mina played fight with Hopster's joey, while he and the Wild Kratts observed everything.

Suddenly, the joey hopped again with Mina on his back, once again leaving her dizzy.

"So, guys..." Mina shook her head, regaining balance. "Whatcha think? Elevator or Spring?"

"Judging by the jump, Spring's better," Martin said.

"You said it. Spring it is," Mina said, patting the joey.

Suddenly, they saw Hopster beat one of his feet on the floor.

"Uh-oh. Danger alert!" Chris said, recognizing the sign.

"Oh, no! The dingo's back! And he has friends!" Mina informed, seeing the dingo followed by its friends.

"Uh-oh. Let's get outta here," Martin and Chris rushed to the Createrra.

"Wait for me!" Mina started floating, but her powers started to weaken. She has spent so much time playing with Spring she was exhausted.

"Help! I can't float! I'm exhausted!"

Hearing his sister's distress call, Martin touched Hopster, activating his red kangaroo power suit.

"I'm hopping to the rescue, little sister!" Martin said. "Oh, that's the name of the episode!" Seeing a female kangarro close to him, he touched her pouch, activating his pouch feature.

"Hop in, sis," Martin said, chuckling, and reaching Mina.

"Very funny," Mina said, entering the pouch. "Hmmm... so cozy..."

Gourmand looked from behind a rock. "Blue Berry and Spice-Hair, huh? I won't have the Wild Kratts bothering me."

Martin looked back to see how far he jumped. "Uh-oh. My Creaturepod's nearly dead. And we're really far from the Createrra and the Tortuga."

"Mine's too. I only hope they find us," Mina said, yawning in Martin's pouch.

What Martin didn't know is that Gourmand was behind them, with a net.

* * *

"*sigh* Nothing. They don't answer my Creaturepod," Chris complained.

"Maybe with a high jump, you can see how far they are," Spring suggested.

"Good idea, boy." Chris picked up his Kangaroo Power Disk and touched Hopster. "Activate Kangaroo Power!"

Once he jumped, Chris saw Martin and Mina, but also saw Gourmand.

"I found them! But Gourmand is there too. I gotta save them!"

Chris rushed to his siblings, jumping quickly. Spring followed the green kangaroo.

"Martin! Mina! Watch out!" he shouted, calling his siblings' attention.

Martin heard Chris' call, and looked back to see Gourmand. Gasping, he started jumping quickly, running away from Gourmand.

Mina held firmly on Martin's pouch. Spring reached them quickly, and kicked Gourmand to help them.

"Ugh! You little twerp!" Gourmand grabbed the joey by the tail. "At least I got one kangaroo." He ran back to his fold-out restaurant.

"Spring!" Mina gasped. "No!"

Martin looked back. "Don't worry, little sis. We're gonna talk with the crew and then hop to the rescue!" He heard Mina's yawn. "But first, you need a nap."

* * *

In the Tortuga, the crew still leaded with the heat problem. Hopster hopped around, worried about Spring.

"Phew... it is hot in here." Chris wiped the sweat from his face.

"Ugh. I need Aviva's help. I can't fix this thermostat," Koki said. Bite-Size rubbed a small towel on her forehead.

"She's in the Garage, working on some new thingamajig," Jimmy said.

"And the thingamajig it's done!" Aviva said, entering the room. "Ta-da! Hopper Boots! Especially designed to make anyone jump as high as a kangaroo."

"Uh, now that you finished your new invention..." Koki called her attention, pointing to the thermostat.

"Oh... okay, I'm going," Aviva chuckled, picking her screwdriver.

"With these boots, we can easily jump like kangaroos without the creature power suits," Martin said.

Mina yawned, waking up from her nap. "What was that about boots?"

"We'll explain you, sis. Aviva designed these boots to make us jump high like the roos."

"Uh, just to remind ya, my son's still in danger," Hopsterpointed out.

"You're right, Hopster. Maybe this new invention can help us," Chris said.

"Spring helped us, so let's help him. You guys have the kangaroo suits, so I'll have the boots. And now, let's hop to the rescue! " Mina said, ready to save her roo buddy.

* * *

Spring was afraid. He didn't want to be cooked. Gourmand was out, searching for more roos to cook.

Mina jumped with the Hopper Boots, being followed by the Roo Bros and Hopster.

"I can see Spring! Right on Gourd-mand's restaurant." the hybrid said.

"We need a plan," Chris said.

"And quick! Gourmand's coming back!" Martin jumped, seeing Gourmand.

"These kangaroos are fast, but I'll have my kangaroo delicacy at any cost!" Gourmand declared, picking up some nets.

Martin had an idea, and whispered it to his siblings and to the red kangaroo.

Gourmand saw two kangaroos silhouettes jumping high not too far from the restaurant.

"A-ha! Come to Gourmand, my little ingredients..." The chef went after the kangaroos.

While he was gone, Mina and Chris entered the restaurant.

"Don't worry, Spring. We'll get you out of here." Mina bit the net with her teeth, freeing her roo buddy. "Plus, guess now I can finally follow you!" She showed him her new Hopper Boots.

"Come on! Let's get outta here," the Kratt in Green said.

"What about Martin?" Mina asked.

"Trust me, he'll be kickin' his way here soon." Chris winked.

Gourmand appeared, being hit by Martn and Hopster's kicks. Mina and Chris hid quickly.

"Told ya," Chris whispered.

The chef stood up, with pain on his stomach.

"You shouldn't mess with red kangaroos, Gourmand. Their kicks are powerfully dangerous," Martin said.

Gourmand growled at him. "Not as dangerous as my doughballs!" He picked up his doughball gun and started trying to hit Martin and Hopster.

"Uh-oh!" Martin gulped, and jumped away from there. Mina, Chris and Spring looked at each other.

Martin and Hopster jumped as far as they could, but Gourmand kept shooting doughballs in their direction.

"Don't think you'll stop me this time, Blue Berry. I'll have my kangaroo delicacy, no matter what cost!"

"Over my dead body you are!" Martin growled, jumping to avoid the doughballs. One of them hit Hopster, trapping his tail on the floor.

Martin gasped at that, and turned around to face Gourmand.

"I warned you, Gourmand! Kangaroo feet are powerfully dangerous!" Martin was ready to kick him on the stomach again, but he didn't count on a doughball deactivating his suit.

"But human feet are not," Gourmand chuckled evilly, going after Hopster. But the chef didn't count on Mina and Spring jumping on his back.

"Ugh! Make them stop! Grr! Stop right now!"

Martin was helped by Chris, and they both walked to Mina.

"That's what I call hopping to the rescue," The Kratt in blue commented, making Mina blush.

* * *

"Mission accomplished," Chris said, as Hopster said good-bye to the team, and Spring and Mina said good-bye as well.

"Can we get a race next time we met?" the joey asked.

"Anytime, Spring." Mina embraced the joey. "Anytime."

"Guess Gourmand will never try cooking roos again. I'm glad my Hopper Boots were useful," Aviva said.

"And I'm glad you fixed the thermostat," Bite-Size said. "I was sweating inside my bat box."

Hopster left the HQ with his joey, jumping back to his territory.

"There they go. Living free and in the-" Chris started saying, until Mina jumped on his back with the Hopper Boots' help.

"Don't you mean... hopping free and in the wild?" she joked, making the team laugh.


End file.
